


国王的囚徒

by LS1230



Category: NBA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS1230/pseuds/LS1230
Summary: 詹库/黑化/囚禁/车石墨吞了，LF也屏蔽了此文，让我不禁怀疑我一个新手司机可以开怎么激情的车呢。没有逻辑可言的小车车，祝车上一切平安。





	国王的囚徒

01

“LeBron。”Stephen被镣铐禁锢着，用不解的眼神望着站在门口的高大身影。“我警告过你了，离开我并不是个好选择。”King的眼睛半瞇，棕黑色的眼瞳在微弱的灯光下显得更加阴沉。“我没有。”Stephen想要把自己的心情调整到最冷静，这时候他更不能慌，一旦说错话，他的命可能就不保了，他可最清楚眼前的人是怎么样的。“欺骗我也不是明智的举动。”LeBron走过去，鄙视的看着跪在床上且一丝不挂的Stephen，把他当作是下贱的性奴一样。“你‘不在’的这段期间还真让我孤单…。”King露出嘲讽的笑容，“不过当时有个人，他总爱在我干完他的时候，轻轻拍着我的背，告诉我我刚刚是有多么棒，身材是多么健壮。他可和你不一样。”这番话让Stephen显得有点难堪，内心浮起一股异样感。“你跟别人…上床了？”他告诉自己，他必需要显得很不在意，不过想也知道他绝对失败了，从LeBron更加得意的笑容就看得出来了。“大概从这张床上开始，浴室、门口、楼梯间、厨房，每天。”

“你跟我说这个干嘛？你约砲可不干我的事。”Stephen撇过头，表达自己的不屑，他竟然有些嫉妒。LeBron捏住他的下巴，迫使他看向自己，Stephen对上LeBron那双不容拒绝的眼睛，他开始有些心虚了，于是他眨眨眼，想忘掉这种心虚，没想到再次张开眼的时候，对方已经吻上自己了。LeBron轻轻啃咬着Stephen的唇，用舌头舔过他的下唇，还带着恶意的吸吮。Stephen即使惊讶，可他也不能做什么，任由King肆意的主宰着他的呼吸，偶尔被动的回应着，但是King就是不满意，他的眼光带着审视。“想知道我跟那个婊子都怎么做吗？”他说话还不忘带几个细碎的吻。Stephen内心是复杂的，他还需要知道LeBron都怎么操人的吗？他早就亲身体验过好几遍了。“谁？”他俨然就像抓到丈夫在外偷吃的妻子，而LeBron似乎也没有要正面回应这个问题。“你会喜欢上这种方式的。虽然可能会有点小粗暴。”King再次带有深意的微笑着，Stephen知道这当然是阴谋，不过或许只要乖乖配合对方，他就有逃脱的机会。于是Stephen挑衅似的舔了LeBron的嘴角，“有何不可？”他摆动着身躯，尽可能的用这副身体当作筹码。看来LeBron中了这个赌局般的圈套，他抚下身，开始亲吻Stephen生殖器的前端，Stephen装作不安分的动了动，“Sweettie, 别这么着急，”他作势张开大腿、皱起眉头，“该死的脚镣，害我都没办法享受与爱人做爱的快感。”随后可怜巴巴的看着那人，“My Sweetie？”

“爱人”这个词似乎打动了LeBron，他走到床头柜，拿出挂在缝隙间的钥匙，打开了第二个抽屉，拿出一个金色的小钥匙，而Stephen眼角余光看到了这一切。“别动，我的宝贝。”LeBron抬起Stephen的脚，在他的脚踝上亲了一口，然后快速的解锁。Stephen的脚解开束缚后，他用脚尖挑逗了LeBron的生殖器，“Ohhhhh…”他跪在LeBron面前，毫不避讳的用嘴连同内裤扯下对方的裤头，蓄势待发的阴茎弹了出来，Stephen吞了吞口水，如此惊人的尺寸曾在他体内奔驰多次。他用舌头试探了一下顶端，那里正不断的冒出黏液。他亲吻了柱身，然后他抬起头，对上LeBron用饱含侵略性的眼神，不过等待着他的下一步，接着，Stephen张开嘴，尽可能的让自己温热的口腔包复住整个阴茎。LeBron用大手扶着他的头，嘴里带有细碎的闷哼。Stephen努力伺候King，巨大的尺寸有几次让他直干呕，不过他还是坚持吞吐着对方的雄伟，舌头舔过每一寸肌肤。他在前端特意绕了几圈，舌尖划过铃口，不断的吸吮、亲吻着，偶尔发出几个淫靡的水声。“你从哪里学来这些的？Damn……” Stephen的手在LeBron阴茎后藏着的两颗饱满的卵蛋之间爱抚着。当口中的阴茎又再胀大几分后，Stephen想着King大概是越来越兴奋了。LeBron抓起他的细发，将他的嘴当后穴一般缓慢的、用力的操了起来。强烈的冲击感让Stephen深感不适，他皱起眉，感觉他的速度越来越快，好像快跟不上对方的速度似的，但是这样我行我素的口爱并没有持续太久，LeBron接着低吼，一鼓作气的全部射入Stephen的喉咙深处。“吞下去，全部。”LeBron命令道，带有腥味的精液让他有想吐的冲动，不过他还是忍了，接着吞下LeBron的精液，诱惑的舔了嘴唇，像是在表达他的欲求不满。“你怎么变这么骚？真是个婊子。”

“是啊，属于你的小浪货，开心吗？”Stephen冲着他微笑，LeBron欺身压上，一手托着Stephen的身体，一手不安分的游走着。“当然。开心的不得了。我要扩张了。”LeBron将一根手指顶入Stephen干涩的后穴，引得他的身体颤抖，随即被LeBron的拥抱给安慰，LeBron安抚似的亲吻Stephen，手里的动作仍持续着，Stephen也不知道为什么，突然像小孩子赌气一样的撇过头，“你都这样对其他人的吗？”LeBron这也想起他说过的，让对方知道他跟别人都怎么搞荤事的。“不，只有你。我的吻只有你拥有过。”LeBron异常认真的说，坚定的眼神差点打动Stephen…不，对方把自己关在这几个月，好不容易可以逃出去，却被马上抓回来。Stephen想出去，想尽情的在球场上继续挥洒汗水，却被硬生生的阻止了，眼前这人可是浑球。

紧接着，LeBron伸入了第三根手指，极为粗鲁的抽插着，过了不久，他抽出手指，Stephen感觉到两股间有点湿热，大概是流血了，他的脸上开始冒出细汗，他太痛了。以往的LeBron都会蘸上润滑剂，然后缓缓的撑开他的后穴，偶尔还会停顿下，问他感觉如何……，这样的LeBron至少现在是看不到了，不过Stephen油然升起了些欣喜，难道对他才这么温柔吗？……LeBron的火热顶在Stephen的穴口处，他就像荡妇一样等着被操，这让他有点不好受。LeBron轻哼了一声，一路贯穿到底，对方的阴茎远比三跟手指要粗多了，LeBron大力的撞击使他措手不及，更何况他的手仍被铐住，只能倒在床上任由他操，Stephen嘴里发出无力的呻吟，LeBron怒了，更加粗猛的贯穿着他，“叫出声来！”Stephen细琐的呻吟变成了放肆的叫床声。“啊啊…，太多了…！King！”LeBron低下头，用唇吸吮着他的，“Babe, 我爱你。”

“不值得！Bron！我不值得！”LeBron刚好顶到他的敏感处，让Stephen叫了出来。“我要把你绑在我身边一辈子，让你永远都不能离开我。”Stephen摇了摇头，他已然无心思考，只能被身上的人操着，却不能反抗。“我说的跟别人上床是假的，我以为你会在乎，看起来根本没有。”

“我…！…嗯！”LeBron顶的极为大力，Stephen抓着自己的手，指甲嵌入手心的肉，颗比起身下的痛，根本就不算什么。“你是装的，从每一个亲吻就看得出来，你并不是真心的，你还想一逃再逃。Steph。”LeBron说，但Stephen的心被狠狠打了一道死结，他痛苦的想退开，但是被那人用手固定住，对方的阴茎埋的更深了，Stephen想让自己在这种状态下保持清醒，下身的欲望却抨击着他。“No！”他歇斯底里的叫着，快感越来越强烈，像是要把他吞噬殆尽一般。LeBron强而有力的持续摆动着精壮的腰肢。疼痛席卷而来，Stephen的眼眶里充斥着生理的泪水，除了迎合对方，他别无选择。最后他的意识停留在自己被操射的那一刻。

02

LeBron抱着晕厥过去的Stephen，皱了起眉头，阴茎缓缓的退出对方的后穴，转身走去浴室解决剩下的欲望，他多久没有这样自慰了？他可记不清。脑内都是Stephen刚才顺着羞红脸颊留下的细汗、因为疼痛紧咬的下唇，当然还有很多都是关于Stephen的一切。“Steph…Steph……”手有节奏的撸动着，LeBron仰起头，大口的喘气，他的这里才刚被那人舔弄过，他射进他的嘴里，他操着他，用尽气力的去干他……。

白浊的液体射出，但是阴茎却没有因此疲软，反而更硬了。LeBron只好冲冷水让自己冷静一会儿，大约过了五分钟，身下的硬物终于正常了些，LeBron才走出浴室门，看到床上那昏睡的人。由于怕吵醒对方，他慢慢的走过去，Stephen的手因上铐后不断的摩擦而红肿，脚不安分的动了动，身体发红且滚烫着，LeBron心想或许是自己太粗暴了些，眼前的人根本不爱自己，他却死心塌地的爱着他。LeBron打横将他抱起，对方的体温让他提心。再次走进浴室，用凉水为他冲洗身体，手在这副身躯下来回擦拭，到了后穴，那里充满着怵目惊心的血渍，外圈还肿胀着，LeBron轻柔的用手指点了点，昏迷中的Stephen颤抖。他用手掌乘水，缓缓的倒在后穴那，血混着水流而下，洗的差不多了。他抚下身，在对方的穴口小心翼翼的亲吻，他可不觉得恶心。

LeBron把他抱回了床上，转身出门去买退烧药。一路上他思考了很多，自己的怒气到底从何迁就？或许他该放对方走，他们永远就是球场上的对手也说不定。握着方向盘的手攥紧了些，他不想让这种事发生，他最后还是栽在了自己的私心。

快速的买完药回去，他却找不到Stephen，这也懊悔的想起出门前是不是忘了关好门。将药袋随意一丢，又走出了大门。不过他想对方应该是跑不远的，这里离城市至少有一小时的车程，当然飙车就得另外提了，而且还是郊区外的豪宅。他走回监控室，从他飙车出门到回来不出半小时，或许对方根本走不远，还是在发烧以及身下有状况的时候。果然，左下角的监视器画面找到了那人，他身上套着LeBron过大的衬衣，除此之外什么都没穿，对方走路有些颠簸，看得出来后面的伤到底是带来多大的不便。他每走几步就往回看，像是深怕自己会追上去，他没有这个打算，他就想看看那人到底有多大的能耐，监视器可是布满在豪宅三公里以外呢，Stephen并没有通信设备，他不能连络任何人去找他或是报警。大约再过了20分钟，LeBron终于看见他倒下了，倒在一片荒芜地带，差不多该是对方回家的时间了，LeBron露出胜利者的微笑。

LeBron直直的开，在约2公里处捡到了倒在地上的Stephen，他可虚弱多了，除了脱水以外可能还更糟。Stephen无力的抬起头，看到眼前站着的人，“滚…。”LeBron将他扶起来，对方已经没有反抗的力气了。他把他抱到后座，然后回到了豪宅。

他检查了一下对方身上的伤势，脚踝扭到了，脚底被石头刮伤了，这样的Stephen让LeBron极为痛心。他抬起他的手臂，却看到了他手腕那淌血的伤口，那一刻他近乎发狂，LeBron狠狠的甩开Stephen的手，大手掐着他的脸，力量大到Stephen觉得脸颊的骨头都要碎了，“为什么？”Stephen闭上眼，不想回答。“说话！我问你为什么？你到底多恨我？”LeBron盯着他一阵子，见他一脸不屑的摇着头，LeBron彻底怒了。他放开手，转过身，“随便你。”

一走出门，LeBron后悔的一倒，整个背贴在门口，他打了通电话，把自己信任的家庭医生找来，约莫半小时后，医生走了过来，LeBron指了指门，便转身走了。医生很不解的推门而入，看到了当代的勇士队当家Stephen Curry。他把自己卷成一团，缩在床上。“James请我来的。”医生说，“你介意让我检查一下伤势吗？”Stephen摇了摇头，然后以大字体躺在床上，纯白的棉袄已经被染红，医生快速的打理了一下伤口。“这刀割的不浅，不过却不长。”他整理了一下医疗用具，“手腕上的伤口药一天换一次，脚踝看起来无大碍，在床上修养几天就会好转。后面的伤口记得每天抹药，不要再受刺激，如果你有困难，就找James，或是转告他再找我来都可以。”他收拾好物品，走向门口，“再见，先生。”

“谢谢。”医生走后，Stephen看了看手上的伤，肚子这时饿了，他站起来，扭伤的右脚让他重心不稳，倒回床上。他再次尝试，好不容易可以勉强的走动了。他走到门前，发现门没被反锁，不过他大概也不想再逃了，被抓回了两次，他还不知道这次的‘惩罚’到底是什么。Stephen打开门，拖着受伤的脚踝走到了楼梯口，扶着扶手一步步的往楼下走，留下是阴暗的，一点声音都没有，他不确定LeBron在不在，但是他确定如果LeBron再不出现先饿死的是他自己。

厨房的冰箱有很多食材，Stephen猜应该是LeBron请佣人买的，不过他并没有看过任何一个佣人或是厨师。他拿出几道食材，打算自己烹饪，当然他也是会的…会吗？没关系，总得慢慢来。他不知道时间过了多久，反正勉强完成一道最简单不过蛋炒饭了。Stephen试了一口，味道好极了，他随意坐在餐桌上，开始大快朵颐，想不到短短几分钟就吃完了。他回到楼上，躺在床上，最后睡着了。

再次醒来时，他看向窗外，估摸是早上六点左右，天这才刚亮，他还是没有看到那人。他是真的生气了？Stephen在衣柜里拿出LeBron的衣服走进浴室。在早晨冲澡的感觉棒透了，他感到神清气爽，一点都不像是被软禁的人，没有LeBron让他减少了点压力，他穿起那件过大的T恤，那人身上独有的味道传来，他感到有些奇怪的感觉，坐在床边，开始拆封纱布，当那道伤口呈现在他眼前时，他不敢相信自己当时有勇气这么做，而且那还是自己随便打破一扇客厅的窗户划来的，原因当然很简单，他以为如果真的很不幸的被LeBron抓到时，他会因为这道伤口而心软。结果看起来并没有，他还把自己丢在这儿不知道上哪去了。他处理好了手上的伤，接下来是后面的，他吞了吞口水，他知道那里等一下将会有多么的痛。Stephen蘸了药膏，他现在除了上半身什么都没穿，内裤也没有，就这样缓缓的用一只手撑开，另一只手的食指抚上红肿的表面，压入。“啊…。”他痛的爆出泪水，但他还是得完成。再次深呼吸，轻柔的涂在穴口处，绕着打转。他多么希望那个高大的身影可以出现在这里，安慰他没事了，看来并没有。

一个人做好这些后，Stephen倒在床上，什么事也不想做，感受着血液随着脉搏的鼓动流到身上的每一处。结果是他又睡着了，睡醒的时候是傍晚，Stephen懊恼的想着，自己难道要这样废一整天？他去了客厅，找找有没有什么电话之类的，而在桌上看到了一只手机，他拿起手机翻看着，外观看起来是没有什么特别的，按下开关，电量是足够的，锁屏屏幕让他有些惊讶，竟然是自己睡着的样子，这么丧心病狂的事大概也只有那人做得出来，不过角度还抓得真刚好，把他的棱角都拍得有模有样，覆盖着棉被的身形也看得出来是多么完美，啧。手机需要指纹解锁，原本以为没有什么希望了，结果一按下Home键，竟然解锁了。对方到底是什么时候做这些的，趁他睡觉的时候？非常有可能。壁纸很简约，只有一行字：“For U, my sweetie.”Stephen内心泛起了一种奇怪的感觉，或许那可以称之为嫉妒。Sweetie？Huhhh？手机里的应用程序也没什么，Facebook、Whatsapp、Twitter、Instagram、Tumblr…而且都是没登录的状态。他打开媒体库，全部都是他的照片，不过大多是他睡着时拍的，唯一他一张清醒的，那是在阳光下，Stephen微笑着的照片，他记得这张。

那天LeBron突然提议两人一起去打球，Stephen欣然接受了，他们一对一单挑，比数不相上下，不过到后来，他们都忘记了算分数这件事，反而变成了互相交流技巧。休息时，LeBron拿起手机，“Hey, Steph!”Stephen刚好看着镜头，于是有了这张，不过他还不知道当时LeBron真的拍了下来，他以为对方只是玩玩的。Stephen走出大门，门外的庭院是多么空旷，后面还有篮球场，虽然他不知道这有何用意。在外面呼吸了几分钟的新鲜空气，一切都安静的不得了，他短时间内不会逃的，Stephen想。晚餐，他这次准备了咖喱，方便料理的咖喱料理包几乎占了冰箱一半的空间，这是拿他姓氏开的一个恶劣玩笑？Stephen笑了，然后将桌上的咖喱一扫而空。

夜晚是难熬的，他今天可睡太多了，晚上根本睡不着，他想他要疯了，光是今天就无聊的受不了。客厅的电视收不到任何信号，只能看看录像带有些什么。Stephen随意的翻看，却翻到了几个…黄片？他“噗”的一声笑了出来，King的消遣。于是他打算为对方的选片品味打分数。随意拿起一张银色的CD片，放入播放器，开始观赏。

在第一秒他就无言了，他可没想到这是G片。里面的男演员被身后的阴茎捅着，表情还看似异常享受。Stephen原本以为这没什么，结果他发现自己随着男演员的叫床声硬了。他瞬间脸颊发烫，有点愧于自己因为看G片而勃起。撸一砲？反正都硬了。Stephen做了觉悟，他脱下裤子，阴茎弹了出来，他的手握起柱身，开始爱抚自己。大拇指擦过圆滑的前端，他舒服的发颤，“Bron…！”脑海中突然浮现出一个人的身影，那根粗壮、紫黑的阴茎，在他体内不断抽插。“LeBron…Bron！Ohhhh…”他射了出来，一些溅到了小腹上，更多的滴到了LeBron的真皮沙发。Stephen默默的拿起卫生纸，将这一切清理干净。电视里的G片放得差不多，Stephen关掉电视，取出CD并放回盒子。他到底做了什么，趁着一个人不在的时候想着他自慰？

天，太变态了。

03

三天后的某个夜晚，Stephen听到了自己房门打开的声音，想也知道是那人回来了。他假装睡着，想要给对方来的出其不意，但是对方似乎只开门看了一下就关上了门，Stephen内心很不是滋味。他打开门，却莫名奇妙的被某人禁锢在房门旁边的墙上。

“你回来了。”Stephen对上他的眼睛，他惊觉他不一样了，变得有些憔悴，以及更多说不上来的感受。LeBron穿著白衬衫，扣子解开了两三颗，极为成熟和性感，他抓起Stephen的手腕翻看，然后弯下腰检查他的脚踝，再把他转过身，不经过他的同意直接掰开臀瓣观察他的后穴。事实上，Stephen凭着自身的修复能力，这些伤已经愈合了，而且即将康复。

LeBron看完之后就没下文了，他转身就要下楼，Stephen追了上去。“你这几天去哪了？”对方没有理他的意思，Stephen有些怒了，抓住他的手。“你变哑巴了？”LeBron习惯性了皱眉，然后甩开他，像是不想跟他多做接触。“你走吧。”

Stephen的心被狠狠揍了一拳。“你什么意思？”

“我不爱你了，你走吧。”LeBron说话时的眼神一直飘忽不定，感觉就是心虚。Stephen深深的不解，“你他妈到底什么意思！”

“我安排了司机，明天送你回奥克兰。”

他的语气是多么无情，就这么干脆的一刀两断。Stephen攥紧手心，“那个手机！桌面是我照片的手机！有我指纹的手机！”他大喊，“你大概是忘记带去搞女人了，而且被我刚好看到！”这下LeBron没有理由不回头了，他微笑中的嘲讽此时带着一种亏欠。“是啊，我嫖妓忘了带，你要不就拿去？For you, my sweetie.”

Stephen过去，他的眼神死死盯着LeBron，“虽然你可能不敢相信，”他说，“我就是一个他妈的斯德哥尔摩症患者，我爱上你了。”Stephen叹了口气，“但是你把我抓来这里每天干我，然后自己又消失，现在好不容易出现了又像要弃婴一样的把我丢掉？What's wrong with you？You fucking asshole？”

他感觉到自己的眼眶布满委屈的泪水，他正要去擦拭它们的时候却被抢先了，被两片唇瓣抢先了。LeBron紧紧的环着他，头靠在他的肩窝。“Steph, 这几天我想了很多，我以为让你走就是真心爱你，我没有去嫖妓什么的，而是独自待在其他栋别墅。”LeBron的语气就像做错事的孩子。“我告诉自己看到你的伤口没事就可以了，可以放心的把你送回去，可是我只要多看你一眼我就无法下定决心。”

“手机是我想给你的道别礼，你的每张照片我都想留下。”Stephen摸了摸他的头，“我想可以跟你留下。”LeBron抬起头，难掩内心的喜悦，他吻上Stephen，但是还是被Stephen躲开，“去卧室。”LeBron亲吻他颤抖的睫毛，“我有更好的地方。”他说，打横就是抱起对方。Stephen的手环住LeBron的脖子，他们每走几步路就亲吻一下对方，十分腻歪。

LeBron把他抱到楼下客厅上的沙发自己再坐上去，“我发现我的‘珍藏’被动过了，你看过了？”LeBron坏笑，“自慰的感觉如何？”

Stephen用舌尖舔了舔他的耳朵，舌头探入耳朵深处，调情的舔拭着。“我想着你，结果马上就射了。”他亲吻着对方的耳垂，气息打在脸上，口气倒像要糖吃的孩子撒着娇。LeBron将手伸到Stephen的后穴，用手指点了点蕊芯，Stephen浑身发酥，“刚刚这里看起来好多了。”LeBron在他耳边低沉的笑着，他将手指压入，Stephen不满的瞪着他。“润滑。”他哼了一声，手臂紧抱着对方，大腿夹住他的腰肢，像只树懒缠绕着树枝。“你这样抱着我我该怎么去拿呢？”Stephen的头靠在他的肩窝，“不管，沙发下有，我看过了。”LeBron笑了笑，这几天他估计是把家里藏着润滑剂的地方都翻过了，他应该会好奇为什么再鲜少人知的地方都有着一罐。原因很简单，为了随时随地可以干他。LeBron拿出润滑剂，挤了些在手上，用手指蘸了一些，顶入Stephen的穴内，冰凉的液体顺与对方发烫的手指，Stephen认为自己快死了，死于沉沦于这样令人发情的冲击。他发出细琐的呻吟，嘴里含糊中带点荤话，LeBron一字不漏的听到了。LeBron接着伸入两根、三根手指，在润滑剂的帮助下似乎还可行，不过四只就有点强人所难了，不过这是可以尝试的。他塞入第四根手指，Stephen仍缠在他身上，紧贴着的小腹起了些汗水，LeBron勃起的火热正顶着他大腿内侧，不过隔着他的西装裤，两人其实都很难受。LeBron的尺寸撑起了一个帐篷，他硬的有些发烫，甚至胀痛。Stephen因为下半身没有任何遮羞而方便了些，他勃起的性器贴着LeBron的小腹，LeBron可以感受到Stephen的身体火热与阴茎的兴奋，正与他的一同忍耐着，期待一同攀上巅峰。

“我快受不了了。”Stephen说，墨绿色的魅瞳被水气遮掩，“干我。”

LeBron当然乐于听见这样的话，他拍拍Stephen的软而嫩臀肉，“宝贝，你得先起来。”Stephen有点心不甘情不愿的，不过为了可以赶快酣畅享受着对方粗大的阴茎，他卧倒在沙发上，等待LeBron快点宽衣解带。果然，这个过程不出三十秒，还不忘顺便把Stephen套着的衣服撕扯开，扣子还蹦了几颗在地。LeBron贪恋的摸着他凹凸有致的身材，Stephen显得更欲  
火难耐。终于，LeBron将他的阴茎顶到穴口，先是缓慢的将前端放入，再一鼓作气的直直狠顶到底。“啊！”Stephen叫了一声，他痴迷的看着LeBron，嘴角上扬，像是调皮的小妖精在看着等会儿要恶作剧的目标一样。LeBron用食指搔了搔Stephen的鼻尖，抚下身吻上对方饥渴的唇。Stephen再次将手搭在他的肩颈上，加深这个湿润的吻。LeBron的舌尖环上他的，两条舌头互相交缠，发出淫靡的亲吻声，然后轻咬着他的嘴唇，带着温柔而甜蜜的舔嗜。

Stephen快被操射了，但是对方却故意不碰到那个点，那个会使他高潮的地方。“Bron…！”他的眼眶泛着泪，太陶醉了。大腿随着对方的撞击频率而逐渐张开，然后缠住对方强壮的腰肢。“摸我……。”LeBron如他所愿，大手抚上他的身体，开始缓慢的抚摸着，他从锁骨一路往下，到了乳晕刻意转了几圈，Stephen感到酥麻的快感。再来到了小腹，LeBron捏了捏他紧实的小腹，现在只要对方的任何触碰，Stephen身上的每个细胞都想尖叫，太舒服了、太棒了，完美。LeBron的性器依然在他体内奔驰，“拜托，再给我多一点。”Stephen已经受不了了，LeBron的手指点了点他生殖器的洞口，Stephen无可避免的射了，多数射在了自己的小腹，还有LeBron的手上。“看着。”LeBron说，伸出舌头舔去手上沾倒的，Stephen的精液。Stephen的脸有些发烫，“这是我的…”

“我不介意。”LeBron说。Stephen又找到了爱这个男人的理由之一。“那我也想尝尝你的。”他舔唇，LeBron的阴茎胀大了几分。“用后面尝吧。”对方坏笑，大力的抽插几下就全数射入了Stephen的体内，然后拔出来。Stephen抱着他小声的尖叫，LeBron宠溺的抱着他，他的王宫从此多了一个人。“你这小浪货，我该拿你怎么办？”

Stephen对他魅惑的笑，用臀瓣磨蹭对方仍硬着的阴茎，“多干我几次？”

LeBron欣然的接受，当晚他抱着他来回做了好几遍，直到他们终于精疲力尽。

隔早。Stephen醒来时又没意外的发现自己被清理过了，唯一不一样的是发现身边多了一个人。LeBron的呼吸很沉稳，带着让他说不出的安心。

喔不，玩心这时候醒了。Stephen露出恶作剧的笑容。他们这时可都是赤裸的，他小心翼翼的将身体往下挪，途中意外的发现对方晨勃了。King，你可真刺激，不过正合我意。

Stephen毫不留情的直接用嘴包复住LeBron身下的火热，吸吮着饱满的顶端，几个忘情的亲吻。熟睡中的LeBron看起来很迟钝，给了Stephen更好的机会。他用舌头上细小的粒搔刮着柱身，然后回到顶端，迫不及待的来了个深喉，不出几秒，LeBron新鲜的精子便一滴不漏的射进他的嘴里，Stephen满意的将对方的精液吞下，正要起身时却被一股拉力拉了回来，一个绵长的吻打破了早晨的不平静。“小骚货，天才刚亮的不继续睡，在做什么？”LeBron说，像是早就发现了他的阴谋，事实也是如此。

“没什么，帮你解解早晨的欲火。”Stephen被抓包后，不但没有任何愧疚，甚至还调皮的笑了笑。“做事要做得彻底。”LeBron将额头粘贴他的，“不如我们继续昨天没干完的事？”

Stephen看起来像是准备好了，“King， 那就来吧。”

Fin.


End file.
